The Return of The Thief HBP Missing Scene
by Mengde30
Summary: Missing scene di HP 6


Judul: Thief's Story

udul: The Return of The Thief

Karakter: Mundungus Fletcher, Aberforth Dumbledore, Ariana Dumbledore (Lukisan), Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Arabella Figg, Dylis Derwent (Lukisan)

Kategori: Missing Scene

Timeline: 1996 (Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince)

Disclaimer: Opkors punya JK. Rowling semua kecuali Patronus-nya Mundungus yang berbentuk Velociraptor. Bahkan gw ragu apakah Mundungus bisa Patronus.

Author's Note: Another missing scene. Hehehe…. Gw lagi bete' jadinya gw nulis fanfic ini sebagai hiburan. Kenapa gw berpikir kalau Patronusnya Mundungus berbentuk Velociraptor? Mundungus kan maling, dan Velociraptor itu dinosaurus pencuri telur, nah, cocok kan ama Mundungus yang seorang maling? Hehehe...

Setting: Hog's Head, Hogsmeade

Aberforth Dumbledore sedang melakukan rutinitasnya di Hog's Head, bar miliknya, seperti biasanya. Rupanya dengan isu kembalinya Voldemort tidak lantas membuat pengunjung Hog's Head yang sering berpakaian serba hitam dan serba tertutup ragu-ragu untuk mengunjungi bar suram tersebut. Padahal bisa saja salah satu dari penyihir-penyihir (atau mungkin ada juga Squib?) ini adalah Pelahap Maut yang menyamar.

Saat itu, Aberforth sedang membersihkan gelas di barnya. Tak ada gunanya, sebetulnya, karena gelasnya malah makin kotor karena Aberforth menggunakan kain lap yang kotor. Mengherankan, memang. Padahal Aberforth adalah penyihir dan bisa saja dia dengan mudah menggunakan sihir untuk membersihkan gelasnya.

Pada saat Aberforth sedang membersihkan gelas itulah seisi Hog's Head dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan dinosaurus jenis velociraptor yang menerobos masuk dari jendela. Hampir seluruh pengunjung Hog's Head menjerit, "Kyaaaahhhh! MONSTER!!" Namun Aberforth langsung tahu bahwa velociraptor itu bukan sungguhan. Karena warnanya perak berkilauan. Yup, itu adalah Patronus Velociraptor yang Aberforth ketahui sebagai Patronus milik Mundungus Fletcher, mantan rekan sesama anggota Orde Phoenix.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, harap tenang! Ini bukan monster sungguhan. Ini hanya Patronus!" kata Aberforth menenangkan tamu-tamunya dan para pengunjung Hog's Head langsung tenang kembali.

Patronus tersebut bersabda: _"Aberforth, teman lamaku. Aku bermaksud untuk mengunjungi barmu karena aku ingin menawarkan barang-barang bagus kepadamu. Tentunya kalau kau tak keberatan. 'arap menjawab pesanku ini. Salam, Mundungus Fletcher."_ Dan setelah selesai bersuara, Patronus Velociraptor tersebut menghilang.

_Kalau aku tak keberatan, katanya? Huh! Tentu saja aku keberatan! Si Dung itu sudah dilarang untuk mengunjungi bar milikku sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu karena dia pernah bikin kacau. Sebaiknya aku balas pesannya dengan Patronus juga,_ batin Aberforth.

Aberforth mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. _Expecto Patronum_ namun hanya sedikit cahaya keperakan yang keluar dari ujung tongkat sihirnya, dan setelah itu langsung menghilang lagi.

_Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa Patronus-ku tak mau keluar? Expecto Patronum!_ batin Aberforth putus asa. Namun kali ini sama sekali tak terjadi apa-apa.

_Akh! Sial!_ rutuk Aberforth dalam hatinya. _Rasanya kenangan burukku akan kematian Ariana muncul lagi dalam pikiranku sehingga Patronus Kambing-ku tak bisa keluar._

Suasana hati Aberforth tak semakin baik ketika seseorang muncul dengan ber-Apparate tepat di hadapannya dengan berbunyi DHUAR! dan membuat dia sangat terkejut. Yup, seorang penyihir pria pendek, berkaki bengkok dengan rambut panjang berantakan berwarna jingga membawa sebuah koper antik. Dialah Mundungus Fletcher dengan mantel bermotif bulat-bulat aneh. Aberforth dapat mencium bau tak sedap tembakau lama dan minuman keras yang berasal dari tubuh pencuri bau itu.

"Ahoy! Aberforth, kawan lamaku! Lama tak jumpa!" seru Mundungus ceria. Pandangan semua pengunjung Hog's Head yang berpakaian hitam langsung tertuju kepada Mundungus. Tampaknya mereka tahu bahwa Mundungus seharusnya tidak boleh mengunjungi Hog's Head. "Oh, kenapa kau tak membalas Patronus-ku? Karena kau tak membalasnya, maka aku simpulkan bahwa kau tak keberatan kalau aku ke sini."

_Huh! Seenaknya saja kau!_ batin Aberforth jengkel. Tampaknya Aberforth tidak memiliki suasana hati yang sama seperti Mundungus, karena dia berkata menggerutu, "Mau apa kau, Dung?"

"Well, ada barang-barang bagus yang ingin kutawarkan padamu. Namun sebaiknya kita bicara di luar, karena sepertinya orang-orang di sini tidak suka kepadaku," kata Mundungus santai.

"Huh! Sadar diri juga kau," kata Aberforth dingin. Aberforth mengambil dan memakai mantelnya yang sepertinya terbuat dari kulit kambing dan mereka pun keluar dari Hog's Head.

"Nah, oke, pertama-tama..." kata Mundungus, namun dengan cepat disela oleh Aberforth.

"Jangan di sini! Ini masih lingkungan_ku_! Kita ke depan Three Broomsticks saja!"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Three Broomsticks. Jaraknya memang lumayan jauh dari Hog's Head sehingga tak heran kalau Aberforth lebih suka bertemu Mundungus di sini meskipun hari itu sedang hujan..

"Nah, jadi apa yang ingin kautawarkan?" kata Aberforth malas-malasan.

"Ah, ya. Tunggu sebentar." Mundungus membuka koper antiknya. Koper tersebut berisi barang-barang yang sepertinya berasal dari etalase barang loakan. "Nah, ini dia! Coba kau perhatikan!" kata Mundungus sambil mengeluarkan piala perak.

"Coba kulihat," kata Aberforth sambil mengambil piala perak tersebut.

Aberforth menyipitkan mata di balik kacamatanya yang basah terkena air hujan dan memerhatikan piala tersebut secara saksama sementara Mundungus mengoceh, "Ini barang yang tak begitu mahal tapi sangat langka, kau tahu? Aku mendapatkannya dengan sangat susah payah. Akan kujual seharga dua puluh Galleon, tapi tentu saja kau boleh memberikan penawaran harga yang lebih murah. Aku membeli barang tersebut dengan harga sepuluh Galleon..."

"Pembohong!" kata Aberforth tiba-tiba memotong kata-kata Mundungus.

"Apa?" kata Mundungus berlagak heran namun dia gagal menyembunyikan ekspresi paniknya.

"Ini barang curian, kan?" kata Aberforth dingin.

"Sejatinya, ya. Aku membeli piala perak tersebut dari seorang pencuri yang mencuri piala perak tersebut. Pencuri tersebut bernama..."

"Kau pikir aku ini sebegitu gobloknya?" kata Abeforth naik darah. Lalu dia menunjuk simbol yang ada pada gelas perak tersebut dan berkata, "Lihat ini. Ini lambang keluarga Black, kan? Dari situlah kau mencurinya! Dari rumah keluarga Black, Grimmauld Place No. 12 yang dijadikan kakakku sebagai Markas Besar Orde!"

"Ba...Bagaimana kau...?" kata Mundungus panik.

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Huh! Meskipun aku sudah bukan anggota Orde dan sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu kakakku, bukan berarti aku putus komunikasi dengannya! Aku diberitahu olehnya segalanya! Grimmauld Place No. 12 adalah Markas Besar Orde Phoenix yang baru! Pemilik rumah yang terakhir adalah Sirius Black! Namun setelah dia meninggal, rumah tersebut diwariskan kepada Harry Potter yang merasa belum siap untuk menempati rumah itu sendirian. Nah, sekarang rumah itu kosong! Pasti kau baru saja mencurinya dari sana saat rumah itu kosong...!"

Namun belum sempat Aberforth menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Mundungus berteriak panik, _"Expelliarmus!"_ dan piala perak tersebut melayang dari tangan Aberforth ke tangan Mundungus. "Kalau kau tak mau beli ya sudah! Aku bisa menjualnya ke orang lain, kok!" kata Mundungus dengan suara melengking yang panik sambil memasukkan tongkat sihirya ke mantelnya.

"Kau harus mengembalikannya ke Harry Potter! Dialah pemilik barang tersebut! Sial kau! Akan kulaporkan kejahatanmu ini kepada kakakku karena hanya dialah orang yang kau takuti!" kata Aberforth dengan seringai mengerikan. Lalu dia merapatkan mantelnya tapi matanya terhenti melihat salah satu barang di koper Mundungus. Sebuah cermin.

"Cermin apa itu?" tanya Aberforth dengan nada tertarik..

"Cermin Dua Arah!" kata Mundungus, rupanya lega karena kali ini Aberforth tampak tertarik. "Ada pasangannya, sebetulnya, tapi aku cuma temukan satu. Pasangan cermin ini ada di--"

"Aku beli itu," kata Aberforth menyela.

"Betulkah? Oohhhh, berjuta terima kasih! Kujual lima belas Galleon!" kata Mundungus senang.

"Nih!" kata Aberforth sambil menyerahkan sejumlah keping emas. Mundungus menerimanya dengan suka cita.

"Kakakku bilang Sirius Black menyerahkan pasangan cermin itu kepada Harry Potter. Mungkin sewaktu-waktu aku bisa menghubungi Potter dan memberitahu kejahatanmu melalui cermin itu. Heheheh...," kata Aberforth sambil pergi meninggalkan Mundungus dengan seringai menyebalkan. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Mundungus lagi dan berkata, "Atau sebaiknya aku bilang ke kakakku juga, ya? Heheheh..." Dan dia pergi dengan terkekeh pelan.

"APA? TIDAK! TUNGGU! 'ei, Aberforth!" seru Mundungus panik. Namun Aberforth tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia mendengar Mundungus. "Brengsek!" umpatnya kesal sambil memasukkan gelas peraknya ke dalam tasnya dengan asal-asalan.

"Mundungus!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara anak remaja memanggilnya. Mundungus terlonjak kaget dan koper antiknya terjatuh. _Itu suara Harry Potter! Gawat!_ Koper yang terjatuh tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan barang-barang curiannya. Harry menghampiri Mundungus bersama kedua sahabatnya, Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger.

"Oh, 'alo, 'Arry," kata Mundungus dengan keramahan yang sangat dibuat-buat. "Nah, jangan biarkan aku menahan kalian." _Iya, pergi sana! Kalau kau sampai tahu bahwa aku mencuri barang-barangmu, habis aku!_

Mundungus mengambil dan memasukkan kembali barang-barangnya ke koper dengan serabutan, seperti orang yang ingin buru-buru pergi.

"Kau menjual barang-barang ini?" tanya Harry, memandang Mundungus menyambar berbagai barang kumuh dari tanah.

"Oh, yah, kan aku harus cari nafkah," kata Mundungus. "Berikan itu padaku!"

"Tunggu," kata Ron perlahan. "Ini kelihatannya tidak asing..."

"Terima kasih!" kata Mundungus, menjambret piala perak itu dari tangan Ron dan menjejalkannya kembali ke kopernya. "Nah, sampai ketemu lagi...OUCH!"

Harry menekan Mundungus ke dinding pada lehernya. Sembari menahannya kuat-kuat dengan satu tangan, dia mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

"Harry!" jerit Hermione.

"Kau mengambilnya dari rumah Sirius," kata Harry yang nyaris beradu-hidung dengan Mundungus. "Ada lambang keluarga Black pada piala itu."

"Aku--tidak--apa?" sengal Mundungus gugup, wajahnya perlahan berubah ungu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, kembali ke sana pada malam dia meninggal dan merampoknya?" bentak Harry.

"Aku--tidak--"

"Berikan padaku!"

"Harry, jangan!" teriak Hermione, ketika Mundungus mulai membiru.

Terdengar suara ledakan dan Harry merasa tangannya terlempar dari leher Mundungus. Tersengal dan gemetar, Mundungus menyambar kopernya yang terjatuh, kemudian DHUAR! Dia ber-Disapparate.

Harry mengumpat sekeras suaranya, berputar di tempatnya untuk melihat ke mana Mundungus pergi.  
**  
"KEMBALI, KAU PENCURI--!"**

Aberforth kembali ke barnya, menaiki lantai dua, dan memasuki kamarnya. Di dalam kamar tersebut terdapat sebuah lukisan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang berusia sekitar empat belas tahun. Lukisan tersebut bisa bergerak tentunya.

"Ariana," kata Aberforth kepada lukisan tersebut. Gadis dalam lukisan tersebut tidak menjawab, hanya mengedikkan kepala.

"Aku perlu kau untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada kakak kita," kata Aberforth lagi. Namun lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak menjawab, hanya membuat gerakan dengan tangannya seperti menggoyangkan tongkat sihir.

"Aku tahu akan lebih mudah dengan Patronus. Hanya saja, kau tahu, Patronus-ku tak mau keluar lagi. Aku teringat akan..." kata-kata Aberforth terhenti seolah dia tak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Gadis itu menatap Aberforth dengan belas kasihan, lalu memberi isyarat kepada Aberforth dengan kedua tangannya yang tampak tak jelas, namun anehnya Aberforth dapat mengerti bahasa isyaratnya..

"Kau bersedia?" tanya Aberforth. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah," kata Aberforth, tampak senang. "Beritahukan kakak kita bahwa salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang bernama Mundungus Fletcher mencuri barang-barang milik Harry Potter dari Grimmauld Place No. 12. Paham?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, tidak seperti biasanya orang dalam lukisan, keluar dari sisi bingkai, yang ini berjalan sepanjang apa yang nampak seperti terowongan panjang yang dilukiskan di belakangnya. Aberforth mengamati sosok langsingnya mundur sampai akhirnya lenyap di telan kegelapan.

"Tahu rasa kau, Mundungus! Heheheh..." kata Aberforth terkekeh, seringainya semakin lebar.

**Setting: Figg's House, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Mrs. Arabella Figg sedang duduk-duduk santai di rumahnya sambil memberi makan kepada kucing-kucingnya. Namun mendadak DHUAR! Ada seorang penyihir pria ber-Disapparate dan mengejutkan Mrs. Figg. Deorang penyihir pria pendek, berkaki bengkok dengan rambut panjang berantakan berwarna jingga membawa sebuah koper antik. Dialah Mundungus Fletcher dengan mantel bermotif bulat-bulat aneh. Mrs. Figg dapat mencium bau tak sedap tembakau lama dan minuman keras yang berasal dari tubuh pencuri bau itu. Mundungus tampak panik dan menatap sekeliling seolah dia heran bagaimana dia bisa di situ.

"MAU APA KAU DI RUMAHKU? PERGI! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG KAU SUDAH KUHARAMKAN MENGINJAKKAN KAKIMU YANG KOTOR ITU DI RUMAHKU!" teriak Mrs. Figg murka.

"Siapa juga yang mau ke rumahmu ini. Tadi itu aku panik dan tak sengaja ber-Apparate ke sini!" tukas Mundungus kesal. Kopernya terjatuh di lantai dan terbuka menampakkan isinya.

"Aha! Pasti kau habis mencuri lalu kau kabur dengan ber-Apparate asal-asalan sehingga kau bisa sampai ke sini! DASAR MALING! Akan Ku--"

"Mau melaporkanku?" tantang Mundungus sambil mengambil kalung aneh yang pada liontinnya terdapat ular yang membentuk huruf "S".

**Well, you know exactly what necklace that is!**

"Yeah!" kata Mrs. Figg balas menantang. "Akan kulaporkan kepada Dumbledore!"

"Coba saja! Memangnya Squib seperti kau bisa apa?" kata Mundungus panik.

"Huh! Lihat saja!" kata Mrs. Figg sambil berjalan ke salah satu lukisan wanita tua. Mundungus merasa dia mengenal wajah wanita itu. "Madam Dylis Derwent, bisakah Anda memberitahu Albus Dumbledore bahwa salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang bernama Mundungus Fletcher baru saja melakukan kejahatan pencurian--"

"APA?" jerit Mundungus kaget. _Bodoh sekali aku! Itu Dylis Derwent, mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang lukisannya berada di kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts! Bagaimana tiruan lukisannya ada di sini?_

"Oke!" kata Dylis, dan dia berjalan ke sisi bingkai dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Bagaimana lukisan Dylis Derwent bisa ada di rumahmu?" tuntut Mundungus.

"Dumbledore yang membuat tiruannya," jawab Mrs. Figg enteng. "Dia membuat tiruan lukisan tersebut agar aku bisa lebih mudah berkomunikasi dengannya. Soalnya sekarang ini kan Pos Burung Hantu diawasi. Selain itu, sangat berbahaya bagiku bila Pelahap Maut mengetahui bahwa ada Squib yang tinggal di lingkungan yang sama dengan Harry Potter."

"Brengesek!" umpat Mundungus panik. Dia memasukkan semua barang curiannya ke dalam koper dan langsung ber-Disapparate kabur.

**"HEI! TUNGGU! KEMBALI KAU PENCURI!"** teriak Mrs. Figg keras-keras shingga membuat para tetangganya kaget.

"Dasar Mundugus! Kapan sih dia akan mencari pekerjaan halal?!" tukas Mrs. Figg jengkel sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

FIN


End file.
